


Reason for Living

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, BASICALLY THE LAST OF US 2 DIDN'T HAPPEN, F/F, Fluff, I haven't even finished part 2 yet..., Joel is also best dad, No Spoilers, apart from all the gay stuff - that defo happened, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Back in Jackson, Dina wants to hear Ellie play more of that guitar...
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Reason for Living

(Songs referenced: I'm The Infection - TLOU 2 Song by JT / The Last Song for the Lost Soul - TLOU 2 Song by NerdOut!)

* * *

Dina had been trying her hardest to get Ellie to play her another song on the guitar. It was becoming a challenge. She loved watching Ellie get lost in the music, she loved how passionate the girl was about playing. The problem is, Ellie didn't believe she was good enough to play for Dina. No matter how much Dina denied that thought, Ellie resisted. It wasn't just the guitar she wanted to hear... It was that voice.

"Hey, Earth to Dina," Jesse had stopped his horse in front of hers, "You hear what I said?" he looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes before starting to head towards Jackson again, "Never mind. Lets just focus on getting back in one piece, yeah? I'm not sure how Ellie would feel if I went back to Jackson without you."

Dina sighed, "Yeah yeah..." her eyes focused on Jackson in the distance. Holding tight onto the reigns of her horse, she picked up the pace to be beside Jesse. She had been on a route with him for the past couple hours, cleared out a couple infected here and there. Nothing too major.

She was glad that Jackson was so well lit up, they definitely would've gotten lost in the dark if it wasn't for the electricity they had. She was thankful that the moon and stars provided some light.

"You seem distracted," Jesse pried.

She broke away from her thoughts, letting out a deep groan, "I just... I just don't understand why-"

"You're still hooked on that?" he laughed in disbelief, she'd given him an earful about the whole situation for a good amount of time already, "Just catch her in the act," he suggested.

"Catch her in the act?" Dina questioned, glancing at him.

He nodded, "Yes. She must practice every so often. I'm sure you could catch her."

"I don't know why you would think that would be a good idea," she replied. She focused ahead of her, making sure they got down the hill safely - Jackson was so close.

Jesse was now behind her, he called, "Well, what else could you do? Ellie is difficult. And stubborn."

He wasn't wrong. She could be difficult. And _very_ stubborn. Dina loved that girl but god was she infuriating at times. Sometimes she would rather stand outside in a blizzard and freeze to death instead of being in the same room as her. But Ellie always knew what to say to make her stay. Dina didn't mind. Not one bit.

"If it happens, it happens," Dina ended the conversation as they arrived at the gates, they slowly began to open as guards patrolling greeted them. The pair entered Jackson, making their way back to the stables.

Jesse sighed "I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"Sleep in, Jesse. You need it," Dina pleaded, dismounting her horse.

"No way," he shook his head, following her lead. Dina took the reigns of both the horses before leading them.

"What is so important that you have to be up early tomorrow?" she wondered, handing her horse over to one of the guards.

"Nothing. Sleeping in is a bad habit. You should tell Ellie that," he smirked. He was right - that girl slept in a lot.

They both exited the stables, it was good to be home.

"Well well well, glad to see you two made it back alive," Tommy chuckled as he approached, "You were gone for longer than expected, was about to send out a search party for y'all."

"It's good to see you too, Tommy..." Dina rolled her eyes before she was pulled into a hug by the man, she quickly returned it.

Tommy smiled before releasing the girl, "You two kids run along, go get some food in ya. You've earned it. I'd like to hear about your run tomorrow though, okay? I'm too tired for that shit right now."

"Will do," Jesse replied.

Tommy nodded before heading off down the street, presumably to his home, "G'night, rest well."

"Night, Tommy," Dina smiled as she watched him walk away, she soon turned towards Jesse, "Heading home?"

They both began walking, "Yeah, I'm ready to pass out. You?"

"I wish I could sleep. But I promised Joel that I would head over and eat at his place. Something about wanting to get to know me more."

"Ah, the true test to find out whether or not you are worthy of his daughter," he teased.

"Shut up," she shoved him, "I don't deserve this torture. And besides, she's not his daughter."

"Might as well be," he rubbed his arm, "Have fun, though," he smiled, "Promise to tell me about it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we have patrol tomorrow night. How about then?"

"Sounds good," he said before they both stopped outside of Jesse's house, "Catch you later short stuff," he hugged Dina, holding her close.

She returned the hug, "Later, Jesse," the pair split, Jesse soon headed inside. It was now time for Dina to head over to Joel's, hopefully Ellie would already be there. She missed that girl like crazy today. Dina didn't have time to see Ellie this morning, she had an early run. Not being able to see Ellie since last night was making her go insane.

Dina removed her backpack before arriving at Joel's, a shiver ran down her spine - suddenly feeling slightly nervous, "It'll be fine, Dina," she whispered to herself before knocking, "Just a nice dinner and then you can be with Ellie."

Moments later, the door opened, "Ah, Dina," Joel greeted warmly, "Nice of you to join us," he stepped aside allowing her to enter.

She smiled, "Hi, thanks for inviting me, Joel."

He nodded, "Anytime. You're always welcome here, Dina," he closed the door before he started to head towards the kitchen, "Leave your things by the door if you'd like. You must be cold, I'll make you n Ellie some hot chocolate."

"Ellie's here already?" she called, taking off her coat. She placed her bag and coat next to the door, her shoes soon followed. She shuddered, rubbing her hands to try and get some warmth.

"She has been for a while. She said she'd be upstairs only for a moment, but she's been up there a while."

Dina peeked into the kitchen, "I'll go get her."

He smiled, "Take your time. Foods got a while to go."

"Smells good," she returned the smile before heading over to the stairs, "Won't be long."

Joel felt like a proud father-in-law right now. He had never admitted it, but he really liked Dina. He was more than happy with her.

Dina slowly started to make her way up the stairs, she was happy to feel herself warming up as time went on. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, half way up the staircase.

That sound.

Were her ears deceiving her?

She took a couple more steps.

No, they weren't.

It was definitely the sound of a guitar. Dina's heart raced at the idea of getting to hear it again. Getting to hear her girlfriend sing again.

" _All these scars have turned my colors to the darkest shades of black. I've walked this road so far, I'm never coming back, no..._ "

She quickly climbed the last few steps, heading over to the source of the music.

" _Play the last song, for the lost soul..._ " Ellie's voice was soft, Dina felt like she was going to melt, " _Breath it in and breath it out again_."

Dina soon arrived at the door, it was cracked open slightly. She peeked in, " _Write the last wrongs, for the right goal,_ " she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she saw Ellie. She was sitting on the bed, guitar securely in her lap, " _Line 'em up, I've paid the consequence. Just tie this rope around my neck._ "

Dina paid close attention to the words, she held her breath not wanting to disturb the moment.

" _Oh the blade falls quicker. Until this beating leaves my chest. Oh the blood runs thicker._ "

Dina wasn't quite sure why she had a tear fall down her cheek. But she let out a deep breath before slowly opening the door, Ellie hadn't noticed she entered as she slowly strummed a random tune on the guitar.

She cleared her throat, "Ellie?"

Ellie jumped up from the best, quickly turning as she clutched the guitar in her hand, "Jesus, Dina..." she let out a sigh of relief, she released her grip on the instrument before laying it against the wall, "I almost hit you with that thing."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Dina smiled, making her way around the bed towards Ellie.

Ellie quickly got over the initial shock, she soon wrapped her arms around Dina pulling her in. She brushed her lips softly against the shorter girl's, "I missed you so much, Dina."

"I missed you too, Ellie," Dina's arms were around Ellie in no time, her lips found the taller girl's once again, "I definitely annoyed the living shit out of Jesse, I couldn't stop talking about you."

Ellie smiled, "I'm sure you did, babe," her smile didn't stay for long, one of her hands came up to Dina's cheek, "Have... Have you been crying?"

Dina's own hand came up to rest over Ellie's, "You caught me. I... may or may not have been listening to you play for a little bit."

Ellie tried to pull away from Dina with a groan, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, I didn't-"

Dina wrapped her arms tightly around Ellie's neck, pulling her down into a deep kiss, "Shut up you idiot. I loved it. I love you. I want to hear you play, I've told you so many times. You're good enough," she assured after pulling away.

Shaking her head, returning her hands to Dina's waist, "I don't know... I want it to be perfect for you."

"I know you do," she replied softly, "It's already perfect to me, Ellie. You don't even have to try," she released Ellie before grabbing her hand, "Now, come on. Joel's almost done with the food. We should head down."

Dina started to pull Ellie towards the door, "Hey, Dina?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Dina had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

" _You've given me a reason for living._ "

Dina's heart ached as she listened. Ellie had told her a few days ago that she was writing a few songs for her. Ellie needed them to be perfected before she would show her. Dina could easily burst with happiness and adoration. She was getting an early show.

" _Lit the fire inside me._ "

Tonight was Jackson's monthly party. Dina was having fun, drinking and dancing with her friends. She soon realised that a certain girl wasn't there. Ellie. She didn't hesitate, she wanted to find Ellie. So she had gone outside, leaving the party behind.

" _Survival ain't a worthwhile mission._ "

She had found Ellie. The taller girl's back was resting against and unoccupied building, her guitar in her lap once more. Dina bit her lip as she stared from afar, taking in Ellie's beauty as the light from the moon glossed over her.

" _Without you beside me._ "

The smile hadn't left Dina's face since she heard that first strum of the guitar.

" _I'll set the score, find my direction._ "

The smile soon faded, tears began to fall again.

" _If I'm not the cure... I'm the infection._ "

Dina knew about Ellie's past, regarding the bite and the Fireflies... And how she traveled so far in hopes of creating a cure. She decided that it was time to make herself known. Dina quickly headed over towards Ellie.

Ellie strummed mindlessly with a frown on her face. She glanced up at Dina before her eyes landed back down on the guitar again.

Dina sat next to Ellie, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. She rested her head on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie sighed, resting her cheek on top of Dina's head, "You should be at the dance, Dina."

"So should you," Dina's eyes closed comfortably.

They remained in silence for some time, Ellie focused on the warmth coming from Dina's body, "How was it?" she broke the silence.

Dina gulped, "It... I loved it, Ellie. Your voice is what makes it. But-" she stopped, not really sure on what she wanted to say.

"But the words... Yeah, I know," Ellie said.

"It was so beautiful," Dina removed her head from Ellie's shoulder, turning to look at her, "You have a gift, Ellie, you're so talented," her hand ran down Ellie's arm gently, she felt the scar under her fingertips, "It isn't your fault that there's no cure."

Ellie nodded with a sigh, "Yeah... I know. It's just hard sometimes."

"It's okay, Ellie," she smiled, "You really do have a gift. You're amazing."

"Thank you, Dina. I try to write for you but... As you've heard my songs they- well they sort of turn dark."

Nodding, Dina reassured, "Believe me, it's fine. Hey, maybe we could write one together one day?"

"You know what? I'd like that," Ellie agreed, smiling, "I love you, Dina."

"I love you too, Ellie. Now...!" she grabbed the guitar before placing it in her own lap, Ellie gave her a look of confusion, "Teach me how to play this thing?"

Ellie soon felt the excitement rush through her.

She couldn't wait to write songs with Dina.

* * *

**(Can we just pretend that there really wasn't a way to make a cure? Cuz Joel is precious)**


End file.
